


Face Time

by snoozingkitten



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: Geno tied up, with a spider gag. A picture is worth a thousand words.





	Face Time

Geno was drooling all over himself, it slid down from the corner of his cheeks and over his chin, his chest felt wet but he couldn’t look down to see why. His jaw ached, forced wide, tongue exposed in a way that felt alien. The straps from the spider gag had originally been biting into his cheeks but the skin felt numbed to it now. 

“Okay?” Sidney asked, mildly. As if he was unaffected, Sidney’s his chest and face weren’t flushed a precious pink. His hair was haloed by the sunlight streaming in through the window like some sort of religious figure. If anything ever holy stood there obviously hard in his tight black Lulu’s.

Geno gargled something useless, saliva pooling along his bottom teeth and sliding out because he couldn’t close his mouth. Sidney smiled at him, pleased with this answer. Or maybe the way Geno was rocking on his knees, hard from where Sidney had just been behind him, three fingers in his ass, the other jerking him off slowly and refusing to let him come. Geno’s arms caught elbow to palm behind his back pushing his chest out kept him from leaning too much in any direction in the event he might just topple over. 

Every inch of his skin was sensitized, goose flesh crawling down his thighs. He was pretty sure he was drooling on his own dick at this point. 

Geno whined. He needed Sidney’s hands on him. Would do literally anything just to be touched, a hand in his hair, fingers twined with his own. Anything. 

The other half of his heart, Sidney, knew exactly what he wanted and squatted down in front of him, running his cleaner hand across Geno’s cheek so he could push his thumb into his gaping mouth. The world went dark for a few seconds as Geno’s eyes fluttered. When he pried his eyes open again Sidney was staring at him unblinkingly, huge brown eyes with long lashes. He looked every bit as desperate as Geno had ever seen him. As if he had been the one cruelly kept from coming his brains out just a minute earlier. 

“Nice.” Sidney hummed, “almost perfect.” 

Geno would have at least played at being offended by that comment in any other situation. Instead he was unspeakably eager for whatever Sidney had planned for him next and just whined his agreement. 

Sidney took a few steps away, Geno leaning towards him- completely unable and unwilling to stop the reflex. He returned with one of their fat little butt plugs, black silicon with a subtle iridescence, very little give, they were both well acquainted with the wicked little tapered end that pressed in so deep. 

“This one?” Sidney asked, redundantly given he was already pouring lube on it and walking back. 

Geno groaned, Sidney’s heat a solid wall slotting in behind him, out of his direct line of sight but still the most arresting thing in the room. One hand slipped from Geno’s shoulder, following the line of his bent and trapped arms. Sidney squeezed his fingers for a long moment, not quite holding hands but close, before smoothing down over his hip. Chills spread down his spine, and Geno whined. 

Fingers toyed with his loose asshole, every orifice open and painfully empty. Geno rocked back as best he could with his limited balance, this time Sidney didn’t pull away, letting just the tip of a finger slip into him. Enough to tease but not nearly enough to satisfy. Before Geno could really work himself into rocking back on it, Sidney moved. Thankfully, it was only to press the blunt tip of the toy into him. Geno made a muffled sound, letting his thighs let go a little until he could sink down on it. It flared out after the tip and Geno groaned trying to sink down a little more onto it. He was loose and more than ready, but it still felt like it was prying him open. 

The stretch was sublime. Sidney kept on pushing fast enough that Geno’s thighs shook as he teetered on pushing back and lifting up to stop the relentless advance. Geno was familiar with this one, just when it was too much, like his body wasn’t going to be able to take any more was when the flared base popped into place. He arched, solid silicone pressing against his insides with every pulse of his heart and desperate gasp that rattled his throat. 

“There.” Sidney said, his voice rough against his shoulder where he was pressing mindless kisses. Geno shook. Fuck. His head tipped forward, pooled saliva dripping down on his own thighs and exposing the back of his neck to Sidney’s teeth. Sidney was never able to decline an invitation like that, Sidney’s will was an immovable object, but he had his weaknesses. One of them was the sensitive scrap of skin right below Geno’s hair line. It wasn’t a place Geno would have thought was particularly sensitive-- until Sidney discovered a kink for it. Now it was hardwired directly to his dick through repeated and often strung out sexual conditioning. Sidney’s lips right there was the best way to immediately cause Geno’s thoughts to scatter like so many marbles. 

Sidney scraped his teeth lightly and Geno shook, moaning incoherently. The motion caused the plug in his ass to shift lighting up his whole fucking pelvis. A terrible feedback loop where he couldn’t stop fucking himself on the toy which made the whole delicious situation worse, trapped as he was against Sidney’s chest. 

Hands were on his shoulder, then they were on his biceps holding him down as Sidney chewed on the skin on the back of his neck. Geno couldn’t even beg, just make wounded, wordless and garbled pleading sounds. He couldn’t muffle himself to keep his dignity—couldn’t even stop the saliva from dripping down his cheeks. 

Sidney’s big palm wrapped around his dick. It jolted all the way through him, from his chest to his toes and echoing all the way back again. Sidney’s firm chest pressed against his back, bracketed between his thighs and held fast.

“You’re so fucking wet, it’s gorgeous.” Sidney breathed, nosing Geno’s gold chain out of the way so he could press a soft little kiss under it. 

Geno’s face flushed. He was. Desperate past the words that were beyond him. 

Firm tugs took him from shaking, and right up to the edge fast. He twisted, in Sidney’s loose hold, already anticipating Sidney leaving him right on the edge. Pleasure coiled tighter and tighter. 

It took him by surprise when he came, locking his chest in place as he groaned, hips jerking into Sidney’s hands as he came all over his own stomach in wet pulses. Orgasm shivered up from his balls and outwards, spine curling as he made a series of undignified groans past the spider gag. 

Dazed Geno was flying high on the soup of endorphins rushing through his blood. Sidney pressed a kiss just under his ear, hugging him close against his chest. Geno moaned softly, the toy was still pressing up inside him, throbbing in weak echoes of his orgasm. 

“Very good.” Sidney rasped, his voice low and almost too close to his ear. 

Geno tilted his head back, letting Sidney nose against his throat. 

He felt amazing. Even the gag wasn’t bothering him, the ache was just another sensation flashing past him, lost in the pulses of pleasure that was still washing down his spine. His whole brain was just a kaleidoscope of good feelings. 

“Ready for some more?” 

“Uh.” Geno agreed.

“Perfect.” 

He would have been cold without Sidney behind him, but every scrap of his skin was flushed and sweaty. He was a fucking mess. 

“Look at you.” Sidney hummed, standing in front of him. Geno looked up at him, adoration swelling in his chest, all the good loving chemicals mixing in his brain. Everything that wasn’t Sidney Crosby seemed irrelevant. 

Sidney tugged down the band of his tights, letting them get caught just under his ass so his could get his dick out. He was hard and flushed, the tip shining. 

Geno would have licked his lips if he could have. 

“Want it?” Sidney asked. Geno was unable to speak so he just let loose with a series of wet sounds, leaning forward slightly to show just how eager he was. Sidney was grinning at him. “Yeah, just like that.” 

Sidney shifted so he could reach the pocket of his pants. How he had managed to fit his phone in that pocket was beyond Geno at this point, he just knew Sidney had his dick out and he was fiddling with it. 

Geno’s face flushed bright, neon red. They had toyed with this idea before; had talked about it. Now that it was happening it was almost too much, but he was feeling so fucking amazing. 

“Smile.” Sidney said ironically. “The guys want to see you too.”

Geno gurgled, suddenly aware of just what a disaster he must look like. His mouth pried open, tits pressed out and covered in his own come like some cheap whore. Geno closed his eyes, completely unable to face the camera knowing just how fucked he looked. 

“Yeah, what a fucking beauty.” Sidney said, his voice slipped down into that locker room drawl. The shift wasn’t anything obvious, but it was palpable none the less. Geno didn’t think his face could get any hotter, his stomach twisting up. He clenched on the toy inside him reflexively, the pleasure and the twisting sense of humiliation had him panting. 

He didn’t even know if the phone was on. It didn’t matter if it was. 

“Open up.” Sidney mocked softly. 

Geno didn’t have a choice. 

Sidney somehow kept his phone steady as he fed Geno the fat head of his cock. There was no suction, not with Geno’s mouth forced up the way it was, just a wet hole. Geno gagged once, unable to control his tongue properly, Sidney’s dick pushing against the roof of his mouth. He gaged again, eyes pressed closed. He was being filmed giving a bad blowjob and that was somehow worse. 

Geno’s eyes watered. 

His face must be lit up like a beacon. He was so turned on and embarrassed he almost felt lightheaded with it, even if his dick was soft. It ached with how turned on he was. 

“Yeah, all covered in spit and jizz.” Sidney commented with a light laugh, “it’s nice.” 

Sidney jerked himself a few times, rough and fast, like despite his attitude Sidney was also too turned on to take it slow. He proceeded to rub the head of his dick along the stretched part of Geno’s abused lips. God, what he must look like. Geno whined, desperate for something-- he had no idea what. More of this, or maybe for Sidney to stop. 

Definitely more. Sidney’s dick slipping into his mouth again and Geno let his eyes flutter open to look up at the camera and instantly slammed them again. He couldn’t deal with it directly. It was way too much. His eyes must have been watering because his mouth was, what else could the hot burn of his eyelids be? 

“Just like that.” 

When Geno opened his eyes it was because he could hear the familiar sound of Sidney jerking off. His aim with the phone was amazingly steady given his whole chest and face was flushed. His mouth parted and eyes trained on the phone screen. 

Geno tried to say something without thinking, and it came out a wet muddle. Geno closed his eyes again. 

Sidney’s breathing went short and choppy, a telling little gasp heralding his orgasm. Geno’s world whited out for a moment, heart stuttering to a stop as Sidney came all over his face. 

Geno reeled, eyes still closed and floating in a world of darkness made up of a thousand different sensations and emotions. Sidney had just added to the mess on his face, what a piece of work he must look like to the guys watching. Geno shuddered hard, mouth open around little gasping breaths. 

“That’s all. Bye.” 

Geno whined, the sound ripped from his chest. It was a mobile phone so he couldn’t hear if Sidney hung up on anyone or not. There was no definitive click or any way for him to prove if there had ever been anyone watching the way Sidney expertly took him apart. International superstar left begging desperately for dick. 

“You did so well.” Sidney breathed against his face, kissing a smear of come on his cheek. He was careful but quick as he removed the gag. Geno’s jaw ached when he tried to move it. Sidney was already moving to untie his arms. 

Geno considered asking about the phone. 

He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Face Time, facials, get it? Okay. I'll show myself out. 
> 
> Written for: Day 3; Humiliation of Bottom Geno Week over at [Zhenya Best](https://zhenyabest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
